ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Blue Moon
Prolouge Once upon a time......there were many mystical creatures that were made in Ninjago: Dragons, Sea Serpents, and many others. One of them, which was a WereWolf lived on WereWolf Peak high above some mountains. The rulers of the land wanted a child....and so they had. One day, the queen, Enya had a boy and they named him Jay. They all lived in peace and harmony...until a mysterious storm came across the peaks. Enya and Eliot decided to sacrifice themselves for Jay's safety...so before they left him, they placed a Blue Moon Stone at the bottom of the peak where stood a cave...which when Jay grew up, he would come here and touch it to turn into a WereWolf and carry on the tradition. And so when the storm passed, Eliot, Enya, and the rest of the WereWolves were gone...but only one lived: Jay, who had wandered far away to the Sea of Sands where some junkyard dwellers had adopted him until he turned 16. Once he aged, he moved onto Ninjago city to test out his invention, which, he crashed into a buildboard and met Sensei Wu. And so now....still unaware of what happened to his real family....he stands beside his friends for any battles to come...but today, he finally trigged his transformation..... Chapter 1: Vicious Mutation It was dark, the night mist covered every inch of the Forest of Tranquility, except for the middle, where the ninja camp stood. There were 11 tents for each person in the team including, Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei, Rahja, Jaz, and Lily and Thorn. Everyone was outside around the campfire, except for one person: Jay. " Hey, does anyone know, where is Jay?" asked Cole. " I believe that he went to gather sticks..." Zane replied. " Yeah, I heard Sensei sending him to the farther side of the forest to do that." Lily stated. And as for Jay, he was on the farther side of the forest, looking for sticks in the middle of the mist. " Ughh..(Cough!) I cant see any (Cough!) thing by this fog, I might be able to see clearly by climbing a high place..." he stated. Jay looks around for any hill, mountain, or any other high place. He spots a high peek shaped as a wolf howling, he eagerly climbs it and the fog clears. " Well this was convient, ok lets see....oh look a pile of sticks, I'll be on my way then..." Jay says. But before he could climb down, a glint of blue caught his eye. It shined right into his eyes, and he was confused. " Whats that?" he says. He trails the blue glint into a dark cave, he enters. Inside, its cold, scary, and dirty. Once he took five steps inside, some bats came out from hiding and flew out into the night. They startled Jay, making him run into the cave. Once the bats were gone, Jay continued his search. Finally, he saw the glint of blue in his eyes again, he sped into a clearing, and then he saw it: a Blue Moon Stone. " Whoa..." he commented, looking right at it. He picked it up, and then, his eyes glowed blue. He dropped the stone, and felt pain as it happened: his hands turned into claws, his teeth turned into sharp fangs, his legs turned into paws with claws, and his whole body became furry with brown fur. "AHWOOO!!!!" he howled, getting out of the cave. He hopped on top of the peek, and howled at the Blue Moon. Jay stopped and headed towards a village, hungry for humans. The villagers were startled, and Jay came in growling. The head villager suggested getting pitch forks and torches, but that didnt stop Jay from eating him. Terrified, the other villagers, were forced to flee to a safer spot, and Jay moved on to next villages...and as he did so....he didnt know that a snake warrior watched him.... Chapter 2: Finding Out It was morning...the sun rose, the birds sang, and the dew on the roses dripped. In another part of Ninjago...Jay was lying in a river, half his clothes was torn and bloody...he was unconcious, as the sun's rays shone. Soon he awoke, but he felt dizzy so he fell back again. "Ohhh, my head is pounding...." he groaned. After a few moments of resting...he finally got the strenght to get up and walk. He stumbled a bit but he was alright...except he finally realized he had blood pouring over his hands. "Wha-?!" he stuttered, looking at them in disgust. Jay gasps, and runs towards the river where he was laying when he first woke up...he looked down at himself, and recieved the shock of his life: his face, it was scarred! "Oh my god..." he gasped. It was truly a shock to see: his face was covered half in blood, his right eye had a scar; his mouth was splattered with blood; and his nose had four clean scars on it. The thing that Jay noticed the most was an unsual blue, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. "Huh? When did that get there?" he asked himself. "How did my face become like this?" "You did this..." came a voice. Jay quickly turned to see a large Tiger with a fang necklace around her neck...but only one fang larger than the rest. The Blue Ninja backed away in fear. "W-Who are you?" he asked. "Names Indiana...but you can call me India..." India responded. "Ok, India...w-what do you mean I'' did this to myself?" Jay asked again. India pointed to his hand...which was covered with a bloody glove. Jay looked at it puzzled, but India nodded, and she pulled off the glove, revealing a not only bloody hand, but furry with claws as well. Jay screamed. Soon the fur and claws seeped back into his bleeding skin...he breathed heavily. "Your a ''WereWolf, Jay..." India finally said. "W-What?" Jay stuttered, putting his red-covered glove on. The Wise Tiger nodded, and Jay stared at her like she was crazy. "WHAT?!" he screamed. "I WOULD NEVER BE A WEREWOLF!!!! HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE?!?" "Hey! Shhh!!! There are still other things sleeping ya know?" India spoke calmly. Jay finally calmed down a bit, and sat down on a stump...tears filled in his eyes. "How could this be true?" he asked between sobs. "I mean I-I would never hurt anyone...w-why me?" "By controlling your wild heart...." India replied. "Your family came from WereWolves...and so they placed that Blue Moon Stone so when you became older, you would carry on the tradition for them and the family..." Jay looked at her in disbelief. "My...family? But-but...they live in a junkyard..." he commented. India chuckled fat that a little before she finished, "Those arent your real parents, Jay...I meant your real family..." Again, the Ninja of Lightning was amazed. "H-How do you know this?" he finally asked. India smiled and replied, "I'm friends witht the gods..." and with that, she left...leaving a shocked Jay in the clearing. Category:Blog posts